Through The Looking Glass
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: To have Sir Icecube, Prince Heartless, Mr Bow-down-and-worship-me-haters hugging me. It freaks. Me. OUT! I even glanced worryingly around to see if other people were just as shocked. Yep, they were.  But is it because of his reaction…or me?
1. Prologue

****

I do not own the characters of Naruto. Just the plot and any Original Characters. That is all.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Through The Looking Glass**

.

.

.

_"If you don't know where you are going, any road will take you there."  
_**– Lewis Carroll **

.

.

.

_**~*~ Prologue ~*~**_

.

.

.

* * *

I don't recall the moment I blacked out.

In fact, I don't really remember the few moments before I did.

I just blacked out.

I wouldn't say it was my most favourite moment of my life.

All I can remember before it happened was that the village was under attack. I was in Tsunade-sensei's office and I was just given the orders to get to frontlines and help the wounded.

And then: blackout.

I don't recall actually leaving the office but in the back of my mind I know I did.

Or something like that.

I'm… lost really.

Then this imp came along.

Yes, he said he was an imp. We –well, as much as I can remember– were in a nice cosy room.

It looked like a jazz club but I could see this bright white light from the widows. My eyes hurt whenever I look into it.

Red drapes hung against the walls. The red was the same colour of my clothes.

Wait.

What happened to my clothes?

They look like how I first started when I graduated from the academy. Except the red oriental style dress was black and the black legging was red. Both dress and leggings were longer, the dress sleeveless and I have a hood to hide my pink hair. I don't know if I still had my family crest on my back but I see it on my the shirt hidden behind the dress when I checked.

Thank god I still had my medical supplies and my ninja equipment on me. Oh and my glorious, smashy-smashy black gloves, can't _ever_ forget about those.

Where there weren't any curtains, there are pictures of people, but I don't know them.

Or do I?

I don't know.

A jazz band was playing in the background, yet the sound was almost muffled. Like it wasn't there.

The imp was a tiny ugly man with a walking stick dressed in the most fashionable and beautiful black garment ever.

What a contradictory?

His facial features?

I don't know, it's like I couldn't make it out or something.

Now, before you ask I have no idea what an _imp_ is. Nope. Not a clue. But he started talking. He said that he wanted to be amused, he gets bored.

A _LOT_

So he strikes up a deal with me.

If I save Konoha, Land of Fire, with all Nations intact, he'll give me whatever I want.

If I don't, I won't have to worry about him.

It sounded fishy to me, but he assured me he wouldn't try anything if I lose.

He told me that having a human servant in constant despair is a pain in the arse and he didn't want to deal with one.

Thanks buddy, just bend over so I can kick you up that very arse and you wouldn't have to do yoga to greet the sun!

Yeah I know, stupid for me to say that out loud huh?

But I guess I could see it from his point of view. Me loosing everything would be enough.

But why grant me one wish?

I don't know why. Probably don't want to.

Anyway, he then told me that this was a once in a life time opportunity and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Not ever for a piece of cake.

Not one bit.

Sheesh.

So when I did 'agree' the world around me just faded away and the next thing I know I hit the ground.

HARD

What? Was it too expensive for me to have a soft landing?

Huh?

However, I knew by smelling the air around me I was home.

And still in the clothes that was an upgraded version of my old uniform.

Great, can't I keep the one I had before on?

At least I could…wait we were under attack.

Huh, he must have sent me back before it happened.

No.

This was wrong.

How did I know?

The first thing I notice when I looked around was I'm by Konoha's Main Gates.

Intact!

Last time I checked it was still being rebuilt and fortified from the last attack Konoha had and then the top half singed and smoky from the new attack. I couldn't help but gawk.

And the weirdest part? It was tight shut! The gates were never suppose be shut. EVER!

The second thing I notice when I stood up from the floor?

Tsunade-sama's face is no longer on the Hokage Mountain.

Her WHOLE pretty face was GONE! Nothing! My sensei's glorious face just _gone_.

Then the third and final thing I notice is now I'm surrounded.

But it's not normal Anbu, Jounin or heck even Chunin! No! I'm surrounded by Ninja's in bluish-black uniforms. Uniforms I have not seen since I was a little girl! AND they have shiny, SHARP katana's pointing towards MY _face _and_ chest_.

What. The. _Hell_?

And I spot it.

That _crest_.

I didn't even need to look into their eyes to know who these _people_ mostly consist of. I slowly bent my head down, raised hands up to place them behind my hooded head and kneeled on the floor, adopting a submissive position.

Hell, I knew if I looked into anyone's eyes I would be in deep crapolah!

These people were the old Konoha Military Police Force.

It all bundled up into one realisation.

The Imp sent me to _another_ Konoha.

Another _world_.

A parallel universe that I had to _save_.

And if I _fuck up_ I'm **STUCK** here.

I now knew why the Imp was granting me only _one_ thing of whatever I wanted. For me to **go home** I had to save _this_ world. What a _**sick**_ bastard!

Yeah, _**great**_ amusement for him.

But how the hell was I going to do this if I've got pointy sharp objects just ready to plunge into my flesh?

I resisted the urge to shudder at the thought; I would be a pin cushion if I did.

"How did you breach the chakra barrier?" one of them asked sharply.

"B-barrier?" I said.

Oh. The gates were shut.

The barrier must be an extra precaution for whatever the problem was out there.

Could have been useful if we had one before Pein attacked.

Hmm, I'm going to learn that jutsu _if_ I do get out of here. Yep, that big old IF problem I have here.

"State your name" one of them said.

"Haruno." I said.

There was a pause.

I know my family were merchants and mercenaries that had used to travel a lot, so I have no idea if they ever settled here like they had before I was born. Worth a shot though.

"You dare mock girl?"

Um, why would I mock when there are fifteen capable ninjas that could skewer me in every direction? Better yet, how _am _I mocking?

"No, my family's name is Haruno. I would never lie about that when I'm in my village"

There was another pause. What is with the pausing? Is there something bad about my Family Name now? I hope not, but I don't see the katanas getting any closer, especially at a rapid pace for me to later feel pain and eventual death.

In fact, I seemed to feel like I'm being watched WAY too intensively.

Not that these people were not already keeping a _close_ eye on me, but I could sense an _intensity_ to the whole level of the 'watching me' part.

"Stand" one of them said behind me.

Oh _hell_.

Slowly I stood.

I _know_ that voice.

"Turn around and keep your hands outstretched." That familiar voice said.

I turned around to face this particular person and stretched my arms out, careful to not hit any of the blades around me, as my thoughts couldn't help but go 'Of all the people, why _him_?'

Though my head was still bent I could see from my peripheral vision that he his head shifted. I heard most of them muttered 'Kai'. Ha! As if I was using a henge!

Actually, I wish I was if I could get out of this moment.

His head shifted again.

I went dead still as I felt two katanas brushed against my hood. I don't hear the garment tear but I could definitely hear a gasps when my head was revealed.

My head was still bent and allowed my rosette locks to hide my face. As my hair fell forward to cover it partially I could feel my audience was just anticipating in seeing my face. A murmur resounded in the gathered villagers that were watching it all. I have no idea if the villagers were there when I arrived or just spotted it when passing by or heard and ran here to watch.

Great. I'm now entertainment.

And it was being orchestrated by HIM of all people!

"Show me your face."

I did.

Let's just say I've never seen Sasuke Uchiha looked so shock, Sharingan and all.

Next thing I know I'm in one HELLUVAH bear-hug.

Yes.

BEAR. HUG.

I can barely BREATHE here.

I know this is a different Sasuke, but to have Sir Icecube, Prince Heartless, Mr Bow-down-and-worship-me-haters **hugging** _me._

It freaks_. Me__**. **__**OUT**_!

I even glanced worryingly around to see if other people were just as shocked.

Yep, they were. But is it because of his reaction…or _me_?

So like any good medic I did the only thing I could in a situation like this.

I patted him on the back awkwardly.

Just what on earth _happened_ to course such a reaction?

* * *

**Thought it was good time for a change of pace for a while. Get back to the ninja side of my works before returning to my stories, might update this week if I can.**

**Anyway, if you like this to continue, please leave more than five reviews that consist of more than five words. Please? Pretty witty please? With cherries and sprinkles on top?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Interrogation

.

.

.

**~*~ Chapter 1: The Interrogation ~*~**

.

.

.

"I don't see the point of this." Sasuke said as he glanced at the black and white screens.

He was watching Sakura with a few others that consist of himself, a Police Militant, one Jonin, several Anbu and the infamous Ibiki Morino. Each and every one of them was highly skilled in interrogating and analysing. They were currently surrounding several screens showing different shots of Sakura Haruno as she woke and began to look check her surroundings. The only one that had a personal connection to the rosette was Sasuke.

"That is Sakura, there was no henge and her chakra is the same as I remember. I know the difference."

"We can't trust you with that Sasuke. You could just _want_ it to be her." Ibiki said, watching him instead of the screen.

"Hn."

The door busted open as a particular big busted blonde woman matched through with her dark short haired assistant behind her. Her tawny coloured eyes looked down towards the rosette girl for a moment and started to analyse her. While she did her assistant open a file that was clutched in hands.

"I have the results" the assistants said. "Tsunade and I have been through them twice."

"And they are Shizune?" Ibiki said.

"DNA and Chakra analysis proves this is Sakura Haruno." Shizune said.

"I told you it wasn't necessary." Sasuke muttered.

"Never the less Uchiha, you can't always trust with your eyes, even yours." The big busted woman said, as her own eyes never looked away. "Not at this particular time."

"Send him in" Ibiki said, with that one of the Anbu left the room to get 'him'.

"What?" Shizune said.

"Even if this is Sakura we have no idea what has happened to her, for all we know she could be brainwashed."

"That's absurd!"

"Better safe than sorry."

* * *

A cream coloured sterile room greeted Sakura when she became conscious. She immediately frowned at her surrounding and then shifted her body to sit up. Only she found she was held down by two pairs of harnesses, one for each limb. Green eyes glanced at the contraptions and with a small test of her chakra concluded that these were laced with chakra restraints. A further test concluded these were done by a professional but did not count in her knowledge to disarm and pick it with her own chakra.  
It pays to have perfect chakra control that has been refined to a point where in it was effortless or had to be conscious to be honest, like breathing. Heck, it was better than her teacher's who had to refine it to that point three times longer than she had. Pity, her medic knowledge wasn't as vast as Tsunade's yet.

_Wait, how did I get here?_

She relaxed back down on the bed as she thought then cringed at the memory.

_Oh right. Seem to develop a pattern here. Show compassion and he knocks me unconscious. Little bit backward isn't it? _

Now a bit calm down than before, she sent chakra to her ears and could hear the slight shift of clothing outside her door.

_Okay, two guards I think, maybe more. Judging at how everyone greeted me I'm guessing advanced Jounin, possibly Anbu, with at least a couple Kekkei Genkai users. Looks like if I'm going to get out of here it will be on good behaviour. Meaning: no tampering with the cuffs. _She then rolled her eyes at the thought. _Great. I am being kept prisoner in the one place I spend most my time in helping people. Talk about your irony. _

There was shuffle by the door before she heard a click. Her eyebrows rose when she saw who it was and she almost let her mouth drop.

"Ita…chi… U…chi…ha?"

The man who wiped out his family except his brother was standing there calmly watching her. She read his profile from the bingo book and the files of his Anbu reports, he was a total badass. He was WAY out her league and with that sharrigan she'd probably have a brain for mulch. No, fried and dribbling out her ears by the time he was finished and probably under thirty seconds too.  
Inner Sakura was good at keeping intruders out of her mind but she wasn't THAT good! Sakura wanted to unlock the chakra cuffs immediately and run for the hills. Unfortunately her body decided to freeze like a rabbit in that moment as it would do before her lessons with Tsunade. The only comfort she did have was if Konoha still trusted him then he wouldn't be here, along with the rest of the Uchiha's and Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked stoically at her. "I presume that knowing my name you know a bit of what I am capable of." He eyes narrowed when he saw her swallow, damn right she knew! "Then I know you will tell me everything as I don't like to be made a fool, if it was even possible anyway."

_ARROGANT BASTARD!—Wait! Hang on, he's here to… _she pulled a face in realisation. "You're interrogating me? I can't be _that_ bad!" Sakura blurted out.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you think I don't know Sakura?"

Tsunade huffed in annoyance.

* * *

"Let me remind you that we are at war and I don't take kindly to those who provoke one" Itachi drawled.

_Wait! We're really at war? With who now!_ The poor girl thought but managed to contain it in this time. She didn't want to voice anything that would make her look more stupid in front of the man who had wiped out his entire clan in one night in her world. Still she couldn't help but notice that he was looking at her as if she was the one that could annihilate anything in her path, which wasn't that far off the mark when being a student of Tsunade. "Are you accusing me of such transgressions?"

"Should I not?"

She wanted him to react, to do something that could give away anything of what he was thinking. Being a medic she was trained with some sociology and psychology in case there was patient that was prone to attack people. But Itachi was not giving anything away and that frustrated her.

"I don't know how the FUCK I got here nor do I have an inkling of what's been going on since I arrived!" She softly said but with bite. If he was anything like his brother, which she supposed he would with the same emotionless stare but superior than Sasuke, he probably was able to read her better than she with him. Lying wasn't going to be an option; however _bending_ the truth was another way to get around it.

"Then what do you know?" Itachi asked.

"I'm in the main hospital, room F on the fifth floor by the looks of it, being interrogated by a renowned Sharingan user. Judging by the drop in chakra I have and from the height and direction of the sun outside I know you know that I am Sakura Haruno, you have the proof." Sakura said.

"That's just what you know now"

"Then what do you want to know?"

"What Tsunade's two main problems?"

Sakura gave him a peculiar look. "Tsunade doesn't have problems but nasty habits."

"That are…?"

"Is she watching through the cameras?"

"How do you know there are cameras?"

"We're not in an interrogation room but the hospital and considering you're the one that's interrogating me there WILL be cameras."

"Ah."

"She is watching, isn't she?"

"…Perhaps."

"Then I _really_ don't want to say."

"Why not?"

"Because I respect her and she'll crisscross the nervous system to my brain. I'd be waving my arms when I try to walk!"

* * *

All the occupants in the room looked at Tsunade except Shizune.

"You'd do that to your own student?" one of the Anbu said

"She did it to me once." Shizune said. "But I had a bit too much to drink and I accidently disrespected her. Had it for a whole day till she decided I made myself look enough of a fool and reversed it."

"And I thought Kakashi was bad" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Itachi cocked his head like an inquisitive puppy but Sakura knew better than to be fooled by it.

"Then would you say she was a bully when she taught you?" Itachi asked.

"She's not a bully. She may have a tendency to get a little _scary_ during the lessons but she was a mother to me." Sakura said.

"Better than your own?"

"I never said that. Tsunade was a mother to me. My own mother is a good woman that had raised me with grace and kindness."

"What about your father?"

"Roughly the same, except he taught me how to punch like a man. Um, is this an interrogation or did you really wanted to chit chat?"

"If I wanted to 'chit chat' you certainly wouldn't be in restraints or in a bed."

"Or the camera's watching us. Hey, if this wasn't an interrogation it'd be really kinky, ya know?" Sakura said with a straight face.

Itachi twitch in realisation, and lost his composer for a second. It may have been a mere second but she caught it. _Hey, I've surprised two Uchiha's today! I'm on a roll! _Sakura thought cheekily.

* * *

"Oh lord!" Shizune said in mortification.

"Is she flirting with him?" Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"No, she's just…I didn't even know it was even possible to embarrass your brother." Tsunade drawled.

"Hn"

* * *

"My apologies, I never knew that an Uchiha could be caught off guard." Sakura said politely.

Itachi blink slowly, now that he regained control. "Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his answer and looked away. She watched a blue bird in the tree enviously as it made it's nest, and longed to be free as that bird. She was getting tired of this game and she wanted out already. Maybe hanging out with Naruto and her sensei all the time wasn't a good thing for her patience.

"What were you doing before you arrived here?" Itachi asked.

"Trying to get home." Sakura replied.

"And before that?"

"I was fighting."

"Fighting who?"

"The enemy of Konoha."

"Be more specific."

"They were fighting those who had the Leaf symbol. So I fought them."

"Do you prefer to be ambiguous?"

She turned back to him, her eyes looked bored but still she answered. "I didn't know who the enemy was, they attacked and I fought back."

"I see, what were you doing before you fought?"

"Going home."

"Did you speak to any of your fellow Shinobi?"

"No"

"Did you make your presence known to them?"

"No"

"Why?"

"They were heading in another direction and did not wish to disturb them."

"Can you identify them?"

"I was too concentrated on the enemy at the time."

"Was anyone injured?"

"Yes, but a medic-nin was already with them."

"I thought you were too concentrated on the enemy."

"I judge by the way she handled her chakra control, how it entered and repaired any problems of her teammates quickly. I may have not witnessed it with my own eyes but I felt it and remember such use from years of being a medic-nin myself."

"Did you arrive at any villages?"

"No."

"Then why when you arrived did you only have your medical supplies?"

"I ran out along the way, I know you can live without water for three days and by that point I was nearly home."

"How long had you been travelling?"

"Not too sure."

"Yet you could tell the time by the sun's point in the sky."

"I can keep track of it but only to know how long I've been out. Time doesn't make any difference when you are continuously travelling, you can very easily lose track of what day it is."

"How long do you think you've been gone for?"

"I…I don't know."

"Did you complete your mission?"

"I don't…I had a mission? Before I left?"

Itachi stared at her then his eyes changed into the infamous sharingan that his clan were well known for. Sakura instantly jerked her head away as tried to create space between them leaned away from him and closed her eyes as well.

"I'm not going to harm you, but I need to check if your mind has been tampered with."

"That's all very well but last time I check I don't like people in my head."

"I can assure you I will not do anything you would not like, but someone else of my clan will replace me if you do not allow me in your head. And I can guarantee that they won't be as lenient as I"

"Lenient?" Sakura said in annoyance as whirled back at him. Stupidly she gazed into his deadly eyes and the tomo's begun to spin.

_Oh sh–! _

*.*.*

Inside Sakura's mind Itachi could see a wall. A wall with very large bricks that were bigger than the stones in Konoha's surrounding wall. The Uchiha progetee concentrated to mentally break the all down but it didn't give. It was like trying to change a steel bar with your bare hands, it would not bend to his will. He pressed his hand against it and tried to will it to be like a hologram but it was still very much solid. It was very odd and a first for him to find someone who placed one very good mental barrier and were not from his clan. His face change to a barely shown irritation and glanced up the wall to see a dark silhouette.

"Leave!" the dark figure shouted.

"Put the wall down." Itachi said

"I am not putting this wall down when it has taken me ages to put it up and I am definitely not taking it down for you asshole."

"Such a vulgar mouth for a pretty girl."

"Get out! And stay out!"

"Take the wall down, or I will."

The wall began to change and reform itself as something else, something bigger. Itachi took a step back as he watched it grow and change into a giant Sakura with writing on her forehead and giant bat in her hand, raised above her head. This being smiled evilly towards him and he could help but feel…puny.

"No, let's play 'whack a weasel' instead, eh?"

Then the bat was hurled toward him and collided into his chest at such a ferocious speed that not even Itachi could dodge it. There was a sickening smack and he went flying right out of her mind.

*.*.*

It had only a five minutes inside Sakura's head but only a second in reality when Itachi 'returned'. He felt winded and slightly in pain from the mental backlash he just experience. He glanced over to see Sakura collapsed on her side, a trail of blood running down her right nostril and unconscious. He cursed under his breath and turned to the door "MEDIC!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Sasuke snapped when he saw his brother enter the room.

They were in Tsunade's office along with Ibiki and Tsunade herself. The rest had either gone off to inform the current Hokage of what had been happening or, like Shizune, had gone off to check on Sakura.

"My job" Itachi said coolly.

"You could have killed her!" Sasuke snarled.

"I would not have." Itachi said.

"She's unconscious and she's bleeding, looks like you could have!"

"And this is why you were not picked to interrogate her." Ibiki said. "You are behaving irrational to a train Anbu" he looked towards Itachi "who _was_ being a bit too nice for my liking."

"Better me than someone else Ibiki" Itachi said then glanced at his brother. "Wrong move and I doubt even I would be able to stop him going after the interrogator."

"Itachi, I think you have a hearing problem; _unconscious_ and _bleeding_." Sasuke said sharply.

"I heard you; it's why I talked to her before I went into her mind." Itachi drawled. "See if she was lying or not through her body language."

"And?" Tsunade asked.

"She wasn't lying, but she's definitely hiding something." Itachi said to the blonde woman. "And she was not brainwashed if she was able to pull up mental barrier that good."

"Was it chakra based?" Sasuke asked.

"No, a pure mental barrier" Itachi said.

"I thought you could break through any mental barrier with your Sharrigan." Ibiki said.

"Not this particular one." Itachi said "The mind is a complex thing and to even enter another's requires patience and practice. This mind, however, is even more complex than the others; I could barely enter it as it is."

"What exactly happened?" Tsunade asked.

"When I did enter her mind I was in front of a mental barrier. I tried to reshape it, change the density everything, it was like someone knew what I would do to break and made sure I wouldn't be able to. It was as if she had been prepared for it, for me." Itachi said.

"Then she must have been brainwashed to accomplish that." Ibiki said.

"No, I don't think that's it" Tsunade said with a frown. "Please continue."

"I looked up to see if there were any weak points but I saw what I believe was Sakura on the wall. She told me to get out and I told her to put the wall down. She said she wouldn't and then proceeded to call me something rude, I chided her, she then told me to get out again and I told her to take the wall down." Itachi explained then he crossed his arms. "And craziest thing happened. The wall changed into a giant Sakura and she literally smacked me out of her mind with a bat."

Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh at his brother's predicament or be astonished that it happened. Nothing like that had happened to Itachi. He had never been forced out of someone's mind before and Sasuke was wondering if it was possible that his brother wasn't so great after all. In fact, he became more human his eyes now than some god that his clan believed him to be. It was a relief to him to be honest.

"_That_ is definitely not a brainwash, more like it was self taught." Tsunade smiled grimly "Did she have any markings on her in her mind?"

"On her forehead, why?"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm not too sure and I shall investigate this further or at least speak to a Yamaka about this but I think it's safe to say she has one sophisticated safeguard in her mind that not even Itachi Uchiha can penetrate for now."

"So she's not brainwashed?" Sasuke asked to confirm his suspicion.

"No one can make a mental barrier for another, it's impossible as everyone's mind is unique. With her intelligence and will, she taught herself to block mental attacks. She was always good at seeing through a genjutsu and dispelling it, why not this?" Tsunade said. "So, brainwashing is a clear no."

"Then why does she not remember her mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Trauma, the mind goes awry after some sort of trauma." Itachi said.

"Do you think she completed the mission?" Sasuke asked softly.

"In time she'll remember, but for now you're going to have to watch over her." Tsunade said.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said.

"She needs a guard and someone who knows her. We may be fortunate enough to have the Hokage naming you as her 'carer'." Tsunade said. "It would be stupid to send her to Naruto's home when she could endanger the Hokage, in case this was just an elaborate trick. Ino is on a mission to Suna with her team and Shizune and I are going to the land of grass tomorrow and won't be back till next week. "You would be our best option. You know her and fast enough to disable her if she becomes a threat."

"What if the Hokage does not go for this."

"I'm friends with his wife," Tsunade said and smiled so innocently that all the men did not want to know what this blonde could do behind it. "He will go for this. Trust me"

* * *

In

Out

In

Out

That was all her body could do that moment as moved through the abyss of her mind.

She could see nothing.

Hear nothing.

Feel nothing.

It was just an endless sea of nothing and she couldn't escape.

In

Out

In

Out

She didn't know where she was anymore but at that moment she could not care less.

She had been knocked out yet again by an Uchiha and this was one habit she could not tolerate.

_What was it about Uchiha's and knocking me out anyway? Wait, how the hell was I knocked out?_

In

Out

In

Out

_**Yo, idiot, fortifying a mental wall like that is friggin hard, especially with **__**that**__** particular Sharingan user. I even got headaches because of him! So do me a favour and not look into an Uchiha's eyes again, okay? I like to sleep ya know!**_

She shifted in her mental landscape to wherever the voice may have come from, despite not seeing a thing. She knew who was talking to her.

_You stopped him? But I thought…_

_**Your panic awoke me; I saw the situation and built it in case. Good thing time moves faster in here than out there.**_

_Thanks._

_***Yawn* I'm gonna go back to sleep now.**_

_Have a nice nap._

_**Thanks, but you better rise and shine while I do. Got to figure out what's going on around here, remember?**_

_Right…_

Sakura's eyes opened and closed them again. They felt painful, no doubt to do with Itachi's sharingan getting into her mind and then being thrown out again. It felt like she had been sitting in front of a screen for hours and now had the repercussions.

"Oh he is so screwed and not in the good way" Sakura murmured as she gritted her teeth.

She shifted and found that she was still in the bed, with the restraints. Now, more than annoyed, she opened her eyes at the cuffs and narrowed them. Her chakra woke on her command and went to the cuffs as some went her eyes to ease her discomfort. Only Tsunade, Shizune and herself could multitask like this, any other medic would be at serious risk if the tried to aka heal two people at the same time. Not only could they damage the patients they could harm themselves.

After a moment all cuffs came off with a click. She raised both hands to her face, then covered her eyes with them and sighed in relief from the added a dose of chakra. Within a minute the pain was gone and she let her hands drop to her lap and frowned.

"Guys, c'mon" Sakura said to guards pointing their katanas at her. "If I wanted to escape, wouldn't I have done it earlier on?"

"She does have a point." A voice said. "Put the weapons down."

"Yes Hokage-sama" the guards said together.

She barely stopped her jaw from dropping. There standing by the door frame was the Fourth Hokage in all his glory and she couldn't help but see something familiar about him. Really familiar that it irked her so much that she couldn't understand it. She hardly noticed the weapons being placed away by their owners.

"So Sakura Haruno, you're alive." He said.

_I could say the same thing to you too_, she thought, then said "Um, is that a problem?"

The Fourth chuckled. "No, but we will have to erase your name off the Memorial Stone now."

"Oh, how long was I gone for?"

"More than six months now." Minato said thoughtfully.

"Oh."

"Hmm, your sensei has requested for you to be watched over carefully."

"I'm getting a baby sitter!" Sakura blurted.

"As a precaution Sakura, we _are_ at war." Minato said calmly. "And from the report, it may be _wise _to have someone watch over you. You seem a little distressed about all this."

"Very well Hokage-sama" Sakura politely said and bowed, feeling very weird to call him this when in her world he was dead then looked back at him. "Who would be my carer?"

"You would be delighted to know it would be Sasuke" Minato said and watched her sore up to her hairline. He looked a little awkwardly at her as this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for then smiled. "But my son Naruto would be there too if you like."

"…Come again?"

A mental image of the Fourth's face and Naruto's face popped up side by side in her mind. Then a giant red arrow soon followed and pointed towards Minato's blonde spiky hair. The arrow pointed at Naruto's _blonde_ _spiky_ hair. The arrow pointed towards Minato's blue sharp almond shaped eyes. The arrow pointed towards Naruto's blue _sharp almond shaped_ eyes. Then pointed towards their jaws, cheek bones and even their foreheads. Naruto was a softer looking version of the Fourth.

_WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS BEFORE? IT WAS SO OBVIOUS!_

This was Naruto's _father_ and she had no idea she had using his son as a punch-bag for several years. Well, you couldn't blame her. He was annoying and such an idiot in the beginning. Over time, either she got use to it to not notice it so much or Naruto had matured a bit. Nah, she just got use to it and still used him as a punch-bag when he said the dumbest things. Heck, it builds character.

"Aren't you a friend of Naruto and Sasuke?" Minato said, looking a little worried that he may have been wrong with his son's friends.

"I am," Sakura said, quickly recovering from her shock "I just didn't think you'd want…"

"Better someone that knows you than someone who does not" Minato said, now relieved he was correct.

Sakura gave smile. _Tsunade is still my sensei and I'm Sasuke-kun's and Naruto's friend, at least some things hasn't changed. But still need to be wary of what I say or do around here, I don't want to raise any suspicion or anyone's hopes. _

"A smile, finally, I prefer it than the look you were giving earlier on" Minato said happily. "Now then, Naruto and Sasuke have a few of your personal belongings, you can ask for them back."

"I guessing clothes and such are gone." Sakura said.

"You _were_ announced dead." Minato pointed out. "But I shall have you compensated but not fully till the war has ended and we fully recover first."

"Thank you hokage-sama" Sakura said, though a little uneasy that she is taking money from a dead person's pocket, even if this dead person was her and maybe not dead. She'll figure this one out later.

"Now, shall we meet Sasuke? He's been quite anxious to see you again."

"That would be great." Sakura said with a big smile but from the insides she couldn't help but be very nervous of the thought of living with Sasuke.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not going to put Sakura as someone that can ward off mental attacks all the time. But I figured if someone developed a fear for something then they are going to develop a coping mechanism. I mean she saw the result of what Itachi had done to Sasuke when he entered his mind. So I thought Inner Sakura would fight the intrusion just like she did with Ino, though if Itachi did it again he'd probably be able overcome Inner Sakura now he has an inkling of what's there.**

**Eh, this is a pretty slow chapter but it shall pick up later in the story, for now please review if ya can!**


End file.
